Saving Sirius
by halfravenhalfclaw
Summary: Regulus never thought he would have to work together with Remus Lupin to get his older brother out of Azkaban after he was framed for being a death eater. However, Lupin was a perfect choice seeing as Sirius was the single most important person in both of their lives. REGULUS LIVES AU.


_**Written for The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition**_

_[Season 7] - Round 10_

_Team: Chudley Cannons_

_Position: Chaser 3 - Kill them or save them. Pick one of the characters below and reverse their fate. __**Kill them: Hermione Granger, Pansy Parkinson, Lucius Malfoy, Neville Longbottom. Save them: Colin Creevey, Amelia Bones, Regulus Black, Bellatrix Lestrange.**_

_I choose to save Regulus Black._

_Prompts:_

_8\. (quote) "Beware, for I am fearless, and therefore powerful."_

_10\. (word) impact_

_12\. (dialogue) "Have you been crying?"_

_Thanks to saffron465 and hannahsoapy for betaing_

.:lll:.

He was trapped in a never-ending cycle of tapping his foot lightly against the floor, tapping his fingers against the bottom of the chair and looking over his shoulder. Regulus was currently in Dumbledore's office where he had broken in.

When he had stolen Voldemort's locket from the cave, he had almost died, but in the last moment, Kreacher had apparated them away into the woods.

Regulus had pretended to be dead ever since. Well, the ministry and everyone else had just assumed he was dead... It was best that everyone thought that when Voldemort discovered he had stolen his Horcrux.

But now the war was over.

He had spent the last couple years trying to destroy the locket, but with no luck. It had turned out for the best, however, for now, he could use it to get what he wanted. If only Dumbledore would come back already.

It had all happened so fast. The rumour that the dark lord had been killed by a baby -Harry Potter- spread like wildfire, then not long after, his brother, Sirius Black, was sent to prison for being a death eater.

Though the thing was, Regulus had known Sirius his entire life, maybe not so much when they started Hogwarts, but still enough to know that he would never do something like that. Never.

He also knew that the ministry didn't give trials to some death eaters, so they probably just assumed he was a death eater and then threw him into prison.

A third thing Regulus knew was that Dumbledore was the only person who could help him, but he wasn't in his office as Regulus had expected. He waited, impatiently - any second wasted was a second Sirius was in Azkaban reliving his worst memories repeatedly.

He had been copying the cycle for a couple of hours when Dumbledore finally entered the office. Regulus was looking the other way, but by the lack of footsteps, he knew Dumbledore had hesitated.

Finally, he continued walking and sat down in front of Regulus, staring at him through the half-moon glasses. His twinkly blue eyes shone with some strange emotion Regulus couldn't understand.. "What brought you here today?"

"A deal," he replied shortly.

"What kind of… deal?" Dumbledore seemed slightly curious.

"I… have some business to clear out, but I can't do it while dead. I need your protection in exchange for something valuable."

His eyes twinkled again.

Regulus continued. "The Dark Lord is dead, for now. But he has a way of coming back. I can tell you, and give you, his means of it."

"Is that so?" He seemed to take a moment and think about the offer. "And by protection, what exactly do you mean?"

"Tell the ministry I was a spy. I'll give them tons of other information to prove the point, but I won't come anywhere without you. Then..." He pulled out the locket from his pocket, Dumbledore's eyes widened for just a second at the sight. "I'll give you this."

Silence filled the little room. Dumbledore kept his eyes locked at the locket. Regulus thought Dumbledore suspected what it was. The dark magic was radiating from the little item.

He had been afraid to leave it out of sight when he was underground. But after a few weeks, he realized he would have to - otherwise, he couldn't survive.

"Is it a Horcrux?" Dumbledore finally asked. Regulus nodded. "Is there more?"

He shook his head. "That would be impossible. It's bad enough to split one's soul once, but to do it again-" he shook his head again. "Impossible," he repeated.

Dumbledore nodded to himself and didn't seem to have heard Regulus' words.

"I suppose you'll want a safe house?" He finally asked.

Regulus nodded slowly; his throat suddenly dry. "I want to stay with Remus Lupin."

.:lll:.

Dumbledore had offered Regulus to stay at the school for a week - just until Lupin was feeling better, but he had refused, knowing that Lupin needed someone to talk with.

At school, Lupin seemed like a tough guy with the scars across his face from when he fought a hippogriff in the forbidden forest, so it surprised him how careful Sirius was around him. How much calmer and softer his brother acted. There had to be more to Lupin than the eye gave away.

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door to the little cottage, and after a couple of minutes did the same again. He gave it another few minutes before repeating the process, but then Lupin opened the door.

His eyes were red and big, the tears still visible on his cheeks. His hair looked as if it hadn't been brushed in ages. His eyes turned big the second they landed on Regulus, but then Lupin realized that he wasn't his brother, so his bloody hands reached for his wand.

Though Dumbledore stopped him. "Wait." Lupin hesitated and shot a wary look towards Regulus. "Mr Black has requested to stay here with you until his name is cleared."

Lupin looked between the two men, then nodded slowly. Regulus knew that the people who followed Dumbledore were loyal to him, but he was still surprised that Lupin would let a former death eater into his house just like that - especially when taking into consideration what he had currently experienced.

Lupin walked back inside, and Regulus followed, closed the door behind him and took a look around. He had stepped right into the living room where Lupin walked around the sofa and laid down on it.

A little corner contained a big armchair and some bookshelves, there was an entrance to the kitchen on his left, and a couple of doors to the right - probably the bedroom and guest room. A big window shoved the view of the garden, but otherwise, the walls were decorated with picture frames.

Regulus walked around to get a closer look at the pictures, they were mixed with muggle and magical ones. They didn't seem to have any kind of order, but that's what made it great – that's what made it Sirius. His brother was always wild, fun and chaotic.

Most of the pictures were of Sirius and all his friends, including Evans and some of the other Gryffindors. But one -just one- was of Regulus. It wasn't like the usual family photos his parents preferred, no this one was taken right after a Quidditch match.

He had his hand raised with a little golden snitch between his fingers, his smile was bright, and it reached his ears. It had been the final match that year, Regulus had assured Slytherin the victory. The best part though was that it was taken with a muggle camera. He didn't know Sirius had this picture.

Though some parts of the wall missed a few pictures. A little line outlined where they should've been before they ended up on the floor with glass spread everywhere.

Regulus turned his attention back to Lupin, then sat on the couch beside him. He knew how to comfort other people. No biggie, no problem. It was just that he had to get Lupin on board with his plan – one Dumbledore probably wouldn't approve.

The silence in the cottage disappeared when Regulus finally spoke. "I miss him too."

Lupin didn't answer, but his quiet sobs had stopped so Regulus knew he was listening.

He continued. "He's the most special person in the whole world. Never in a million years would anyone be able to find someone who's even remotely like him. He's loyal, goodhearted, protective… and he would never join the dark side for anything."

This made Lupin glance up. Regulus now realized he was clutching the leather jacket Sirius had worn so often. It took Lupin a while to get his voice under control, but he finally spoke up. "Dumbledore said—"

"Who cares what Dumbledore says? We know Sirius, and we both know what he thought of the dark side. Do you," Regulus took a deep breath to calm himself, "Do you honestly believe Sirius would do that to the Potters?"

Even though it hurt to mention Potter, Regulus had to. Sirius had considered him more of a brother than Regulus after all, but that just proved his point further.

"He was the secret keeper," Lupin spoke, his face had turned green.

Regulus opened and then closed his mouth. "I don't know what happened that night, but I do know it wasn't Sirius' fault."

"Why are you saying all of this?" He asked suddenly.

Regulus looked down, hid his head with his hands. "I love him. He's my brother and I can't bear the thought of him in Azkaban, he doesn't deserve it. And I know he didn't get a trial, so we got to at least get him that and then take it from there." He looked up at Lupin again.

"Okay then…" he paused. "We'll talk to Dumbledore—"

"No!"

Lupin frowned; Regulus continued.

"I don't want Dumbledore involved. I think he wants Sirius to be in prison. He knows how much Sirius likes you and your friends, and he knows how much he despises the dark." He stared out of the window, at the grey sky. "I don't know why, but he doesn't want Sirius here."

There was a long pause between them until Lupin broke it.

"What about… Harry? Maybe."

"Harry Potter?" Regulus frowned.

"Sirius is his godfather." Lupin fiddled with the sleeve of the jumper. "And I was next in line, you know." He sighed. "Because we live together."

"Where is he now?" Regulus had a strong suspicion from Lupin's words that the Potter boy wasn't with him.

"Dumbledore gave him to his aunt and uncle." Lupin moved his eyes away and his voice became tiny. It felt as if there was something Regulus didn't know.

"Why?"

Lupin shrugged. "I guess he thought it was for the best." Again, it was as if Regulus was missing something. As if there was more to Lupin's words than he let out.

"And you just let him? Doesn't Harry truly belong to you now?" Regulus couldn't believe that he was even having that conversation. How could Lupin trust a man so blindly he failed to see everything wrong with him? "Dumbledore doesn't get to decide who gets Harry. His guardians do, and if they don't, the ministry does. Dumbledore has no right to take him away from you."

"It's for the best," Lupin stated calmly.

"And what if Sirius was here? Would you convince him to let the boy go because it's _'what Dumbledore thinks is best'_?"

Lupin's hesitation told Regulus all he needed to know. "I can't take care of Harry alone," he finally said.

"That's not the point," Regulus continued softly, he sensed it was a sensitive subject for the other man. "Besides, aren't you a Gryffindor? Aren't you supposed to be brave and fearless?" He insisted.

"Beware, for I am fearless and therefore powerful," he mumbled, his eyes were glassy and distant. "Sirius said that when-"

Lupin stopped suddenly, his eyes filled with water, though he quickly wiped it away. Still, he seemed unable to continue the story. He took a few shaky breaths and wiped his eyes again.

"Go on," Regulus said with the softest voice he could muster.

"I was scared." Lupin took some more breaths, calming himself. "Muggles and sorcerers died every day. Voldemort targeted James, Lily and Harry. We would both go on our missions. Someone was a spy. Sirius told he would protect me - that he would protect all of us. When I asked if he was scared, he said that. It was the last thing he told me." Lupin had to constantly hold breaks throughout his speech, but in the end, he managed.

Regulus moved closer and gently touched Lupin's knee. "We owe it to Sirius. He has done so many things for us, and now we have to be brave for him. We have to gather all our courage and get him out of there."

Lupin moved his head, stared into Regulus' grey eyes, and spoke with determination. "How do we get Sirius a trial?"

His lips curved into a smirk that was too familiar to his brother's.

.:lll:.

The plan was simple; force the ministry to give Sirius Black a trial in a legal way. If they started using dirty methods the ministry would refuse to give them what they wanted.

Lupin had been searching for all his old friends or people who knew Sirius. People who knew he would never do such a thing - especially to the Potters. Not many of their old professors were much for helping out as they didn't want to go against Dumbledore, but McGonagall didn't even hesitate one second, which convinced many of the others.

So, on the third of November, Lupin -along with all those who had chosen to help- marched into the ministry. Knocked on the door to the current minister of magic's office. Demanded Millicent Bagnold to give Sirius a trial.

Though Regulus was missing all of that.

Dumbledore hadn't had the chance to help clear his name, nor had he told anyone that Regulus was alive. He had thought he should be at the front, to truly do something useful instead of being stuck in the small cottage.

He hadn't expected so many people to help and thought his presence would've been more necessary.

Regulus slowly moved towards the bedroom. He hadn't been in there the past few days as Lupin kept the door closed. They had taken turns sleeping on the sofa and in the guest room. But Regulus just had to walk in there, he couldn't explain it.

A simple Alohomora did the trick, and then he was in. It had faded, but Sirius' scent was still present in the room. A four-poster bed took most of the floor, but there was still room for a closet. Without even thinking about it, Regulus walked towards the closet.

He pulled out the first jumper. It was one he had seen Sirius wear several times at school, it was way too big for him, so clearly it had belonged to Lupin, but he still wore it with pride - and made it look cool. After Sirius began stealing Lupin's jumpers a lot of other students began wearing them too.

Regulus brought the jumper to his nose, inhaled deeply and then held it back.

In between planning, he and Lupin had talked about Sirius. He especially enjoyed the stories about him where he laughed, where he was happy. It could be something as simple as a pillow fight in the dorm, but it warmed his heart.

They had also begun to know each other better. Regulus didn't think they had anything in common, but they had one; Sirius was the most important person in their lives. Everything just came from there.

Though not any of these times had Regulus cried, and he wasn't about to start now. But just the thought of never seeing Sirius again was draining his resistance. Just the thought of being left with only the memories and a few jumpers scared him enough to let the tears flow.

Suddenly he heard the floo activate, though made no move to go back into the living room. Lupin was supposed to make them give Sirius the trial the same day, and if he was alone, then it meant Sirius would never come back.

His breath got caught in his throat when the floo activated a second time, but he didn't dare let himself hope. Still, his legs began moving towards the living room.

The fireplace was in front of the couch, and Sirius had his back to him. Lupin spotted him, Sirius followed his gaze. There was a smile on Sirius' lips, which fell. He looked dreadful after only a few days in Azkaban, but the handsomeness was still clearly there. His eyes widened.

"Reg?" It was only a whisper.

Regulus nodded slowly. "Siri."

"You… You're." Sirius glanced at Lupin and then back at Regulus. "You're alive."

"I am," he confirmed.

"Have you been crying?" He took a step forward, but stopped suddenly, confusion written all over his face.

Regulus quickly wiped his eyes. "I was just afraid the plan wouldn't work."

Sirius looked between him and Lupin again. "You got me out?"

He shook his head. "I didn't do anything."

"That's a lie," Lupin stated which caused both Black brothers to stare at him. "You might not have been at the ministry today, but if it hadn't been for you, I would've listened to Dumbledore. So, you had a great impact on me. Plus, you came up with the plan."

Regulus didn't get to register what had happened before Sirius had thrown his arms around him. It took him a few moments to adjust to it - he hadn't been hugged like that before. But found that he quite liked it, and missed it when Sirius let go and glanced at Lupin, though he still had an arm around Regulus.

"What do you mean you would've listened to Dumbledore?"

Silence followed. "I… after I found out what happened, Dumbledore came by, and he told me what you did, or well, what he thought you did. Convinced me to not do anything and told me he brought Harry to his aunt as it would be for the best."

Sirius looked back at Regulus who nodded in confirmation.

"Well, then I suppose we got to pay dear aunt Petunia a little visit." His eyes landed on Regulus. "I think she'll be pleasantly surprised to find out there's two of us."

The smirk on his brother's face caused Regulus to smile.

.:lll:.

**Word count: 2948**


End file.
